Deadly Virus
by littleaerith2140
Summary: Midgar has been taken over by a Virus which kills the mind and body then reanimates you to become a blood thirsty monster to kill and eat the flesh of your friends and family. Cloud a young man working with friends has to learn to survive this apocolyse and to find a cure for his best friend who has become infected. (I suck at summarys sorry DX)


Hey everyone i'm back finally XD 6 years, 6 long years i've been meaning to get back to this and I finally have, this has been unbetaed so sorry for any mistakes and i'm still new to writing as i haven't actully done any since i stopped 6 years ago. This is a complete re-Write of "Midgars Disease" so a lot will be different tehre are not as many characters at the start (thank god I don't know what i was thinking when creating the first chapter with everyone there) Anyway hope you all enjoy it

Deadly Virus

Chapter1

Infection

It had been a long day within a small petrol station just on the rim of the city of Midgar. The sun was setting as Cloud brought in the last signs in before locking the front door to the gas station. A small tap on his shoulder made Cloud turn to see a small brunette behind him with a beaming smile.

Aerith was one of Clouds oldest friends who knew him inside out. Both sat at the counter near the door waiting for Clouds father to come pick them up who was always late.

Aerith looked briefly around the room and grinned uncontrollably staring at the manager's room, she nudged Cloud.

"Do you think he's sleeping in there?" Aerith paused for a moment smiling "I think we should go wake his lazy ass up!"

Cloud thought for a moment remembering the raven head this morning he was quiet and didn't look very well and went straight to his office and hasn't come out since. He looked back at Aerith and shook his head disagreeing; Aerith began to pout but didn't protest she had even noticed the man's weird behavior.

"You should really go see if he's okay Cloud, it is not like Zack to act like this." Cloud could see the concern in her face and sighed.

"Okay but can you finish cleaning up before my Dad comes please as Zack's not the easiest to wake up."

Aerith nodded, both going their separate ways, Cloud approached the door and placed his ear against it not hearing anything moving within the room opened the door which creaked loudly. Hearing mumbles and movement within the room cloud fully opened the door thinking to himself Zack must have been fine, smiling he walked in to the dim lit room. The room was small with some cabinets for files and a chair and desk at the back of the room. Cloud could see the chair turned so its back is facing him he could see a pair of long arms stretch above it and it turn around.

"Hey what's up Spiky?" Zack spoke through a yawn stretching his stiff muscles from not moving all day.

Zack was well built even though his job is to sit at a desk he has kept himself fit cloud was always amazed how he found time to stay fit since he's nearly at this shop 24/7 since his dad went on holiday with his mum for the year.

"Just came to tell you it's closing time and you should finish up if you want a lift from my dad."

Zack still yawning nodded and started to scramble papers together and placed them in neat piles, cloud watch him seeing Zack was still quite pale compared to normal he approached Zack at his desk as he was just finishing putting the paper away in their respectful drawers.

"Is everything aright Zack? You haven't been looking well all day." Cloud knew Zack brushed off illnesses often until he was practically in the hospital room so he tried to make his voice sound firm with Zack so he wouldn't evade the question. Zack paused for a moment then looked at cloud with serious eyes like he was going to tell a big secret to cloud.

"Yes Cloud your right I haven't been feeling well in fact I've been feeling awful for the past few days" Zack swung his arm up to his face dramatically covering his eyes, Cloud came in front of him with concerned eyes and Zack couldn't play with his friends concern any-more and placed his hand in clouds spikes and grinned ruffling his hair.

"I have a small cold Spiky nothing to worry about" Cloud frowned at Zack, pushing him away he walked back to the door.

"since you have time to joke about you can come help finish cleaning up the station." Zack chuckled saying sorry to cloud but he concerns too much about him and he couldn't help himself.

As the chores where finally being finished at a steady pace Zack stopped for a moment and put the radio on to hear if anything was on that was interesting. The only thing he found was the news but it was better than trying to listen to a tone depth Aerith sing he chuckled at his own thought, resting against the desk at the front of the shop holding his right arm it was throbbing he cautiously looked around and pulled up his hooded jumpers sleeve gently exposing blooded bandages. Zack reached back behind the desk and brought up the first aid kit redressing the wound on his arm disposing the blooded bandages in the bin with some rubbish. He thought that the wound would have stopped bleeding since receiving it this morning. Pulling back down his sleeve quickly Cloud popped round the corner with a scowling face, Zack chuckled placing the first aid kit back behind the counter.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Spiky." Cloud glared at Zack and pushed the bucket towards the raven head. Zack smiled and leaned over to look at it and was disgusted at the sight of bits of puke floating within the tub.

"ack yuck Cloud I did not need to see that!" Zack waved his hand for cloud to remove the bucket and covered his mouth feeling physically sick, Cloud did and sat the bucket near the door and came over to Zack who was breathing deeply to stop himself from retching at the sight of the bucket. Cloud stepped closer till he was in front of Zack hands on his hips Zack looked up to him but before he could say anything cloud grabbed the back of Zack's head and placed their foreheads together cloud pulling back quickly and glared at Zack.

"Zack you have a high fever!" Zack winced at cloud voice holding his head, shaking his head he gave cloud a grin.

"oh come on spiky it's just a cold" Zack pouted and stuck his tough out, Cloud having none of it grabbed his tongue and dragged him to a seat Zack squawking behind him, when Zack was seated cloud let his tongue go chuckling taking the bucket away giving a firm look which meant 'rest', the raven head smiled at his friend knowing he only cared for his wellbeing.

Leaning back in the chair with a big sigh headache swarming within his head, he hadn't even noticed he had been sweating until cloud pointed out he had a fever. His arm was throbbing worse than before, he pulled his right hand up in front of his face his hand was starting to discolor slightly, it having more of a grey tone compared to his other. Shaking his head, he got up slowly off the seat. Before he could take a step forward he felt a tug on his jumper and landed back on the seat, cursing from hitting his right arm on the seats arm rest.

"Cloud said for you to rest! So rest let me and cloud deal with the chores." Aerith chirped behind Zack, she walked in front of his seat her smile fading slightly from how ill Zack looked, he had lost his normally sun-kissed tan skin and it was replaced with a slight gray-toned sickly color. Her hand touched Zack's forehead he winced at the touch.

"I'll ask Clouds dad if he can take you to the hospital after he gets here even if it's to just get you checked up, you look really sick Zack." Zack just smiled at her he had to admit he did feel worse than he had this morning more than worse actually which worried him but what was worrying him more was that a small bite he got this morning from a stray puppy had not stopped bleeding. Getting lost in his thoughts he felt a flick on his nose, coming back to his senses he saw blond spikes framing his friends face in front of him grinning widely.

"and where were you off to their Zack?" Cloud chuckling while Zack sat rubbing his abused nose before he could come back with a comment a crash from the back of the shop made everyone jump. Cloud grumbled making his way to the back of the shop, Zack followed not far behind knowing from the crash sound there could be some damage to the shop which he would have to deal with till his father comes back from his trip.

As they got further back they could see one of the back lights flickering just their luck. Scuffles and moans could be heard towards the bathroom of the shop which was near the fire exit at the back, both Cloud and Zack moved to the door believing it was just a drunken man or woman. Blond spikes pushed past his raven friend to open the door first knowing his friend is ill it was probably best for him to take the brunt of whatever the person may throw at them. As the door creaked open they could hear the noises disappear before cloud could react he is pulled back with a jerk by Zack and a woman burst out the bathroom snarling and snapping at them.

Aerith sat in front of the shop getting ready to leave as soon as Cloud's father comes and collects them, stretching her sore tired muscles she could see a car pull up in front of the shop as she relaxed she could see a blonde headed man jump out the car and run to the glass doors, she went and opened it with a smile but it was cut short due to the seriousness on the man's face, behind him a girl with long dark brunette hair ran to her and wrapped her arms around Aerith with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Tifa?" Aerith asked soothingly while stroking the younger girl's hair. She looked at the blonde man who was clouds father the bags under his eyes told her something had happened she continued to sooth Tifa.

"Where's Cloud?" the man sighed through exhaustion Aerith pulled Tifa from the hug and she gave her a nod letting the brunette know she will be okay.

"He went to investigate a crash at the back of the shop with Zac-" before she could finish they heard a scream from the back of the shop Clouds father pulled the girls to the car and got them to sit in, also grabbed the man who was in the back waiting for his instructions Aerith surprised to see her cousin here he briefly smiled his silver hair framing his face before moving out and running back into the shop.

Both could hear shifting and the shop was in complete darkness at the back both looked at each other and nodded as they approached the shop allies slowly. Growling could be heard, both men stopped, Clouds father approached one of the allies and peaked down it, two boys could be seen crawling between them one of them looked up bright blue eyes lit up immediately, shaking the other who was lying on the ground in a slump. Both men moved closer to the boys careful not to disturb whatever was in the shop with them.

"D-Dad" cloud said in a whisper to not make too much noise.

"Cid we need to move Zackary doesn't seem to be doing very well" Cid looked down at Zack, the sliver haired friend was right he looked like he was racked with fever and his breathing was harsh and shallow. Cloud was stroking his upper arm trying to keep him awake but was shaking himself from the attack. Cid moved to Zack's right and tried to pull him up to lift his arm onto his shoulder a startled cry from the man stopped him in his tracks as all froze in place.

Ears where being strained to hear for the monster who caused the raven head so much pain to be moved. Shuffles and scrapes could be heard to the ally to there right. Cloud shook Zack gently he opened his violet eyes heavily but nodded towards his friend he propped himself up on his left arm till he got his knees underneath himself to start moving again, his right shoulder had been bitten and ripped from what Cid could see in the light of the shop.

All moved with care not to rush Zack and not to startle the thing which was separated just by stock and shelf's. As they edged closer to the rim of the shelf's girl's screams could be heard, Cid moved faster to the edge to see what happened to see two people at the car where Aerith and Tifa where. Internally swearing he pulled back to his green eyed friend.

"Sephiroth you take care of Zack and Cloud, I'm going to get all these damned things away from here, I will meet you soon I'll contact you when I'm safe and we can go from there." Cid hissed through a whisper, Cloud was about to protest but Cid placed a hand in front of Cloud to dismiss it with that he smiled and ruffled his son's blonde spikes and ran off to the door making noise as he went, all of them seemed to fall for it, the last thing cloud saw was his father run off in the distance with the feral humans in toe.

Sephiroth wasted no time by getting up checking the surroundings quickly then collecting Tifa and Aerith back into the shop for now it was safer till things died down, locking the door behind them he pushed them all into Zack's office to stay out of sight and there where security cameras in the room so they could keep an eye on everything that was going on in the shop and outside. Once everyone had settled Cloud looked blankly at his friend's shoulder grabbing the bottom of his shirt and ripping it so apply pressure to Zack's shoulder, he winced in pain but didn't have the strength to pull from Cloud's touch.

"OK what the fuck is going on here Sephiroth!?" Cloud hissed loudly he knew this man knew something was going on as he always did pulling back on pressure when he heard Zack whimper at the force on his shoulder.

Sephiroth glared at Cloud about to open his mouth but is stopped by Tifa who had calmed down from meeting Aerith she moved in front of Cloud and sat down in a crouching position and looked at the blonde with serious urban eyes.

"A virus has broken out Cloud I have explained it to Aerith as well" Tifa turned to Aerith and she nodded and sat beside her Cloud looked between them before realizing they were looking at Zack "The virus kills the person its infected and then reanimates their body into what we would know as a … zombie" Tifa said not above a whisper at the last word of the sentence. Cerulean blue eyes shook taking in what they had said, whatever had attacked them must have been someone with the virus but if that were true Zack was infected and would eventually-

"Is there a cure for this!?" Cloud nearly screamed in stress but muffled it as best as he could, Zack was his best friend and now could be infected by this virus because of him.

"Not that we know of Cloud" Sephiroth cut in before Cloud could hold out some hope, Zack had enough of being on the floor and pulled himself up even though his body screamed at him not to move, Cloud as well was not helping with him trying to pull him back to keep pressure on his shoulder, he compromised by leaning on his desk as Cloud continued fixing his shoulder as he pulled his ripped shirt away he could see the wound was not stopping bleeding.

Amethyst eyes scanned the room he could feel everyone's eyes on him, swallowing hard he looked at them with a serious stare.

"What happens now then?"

The room fell silent no one wanted to answer Zack's question.

Thank you for reading i'm hoping to do a 2 week update so the next chapter will be up around 13/6/16

please review :)


End file.
